Miter boxes have been in use for many years. Miter boxes are used for cutting pieces of wood at a pre-determined angle. The miter box has aligned slots in the side walls to allow the user to position the saw. The slots prevent the saw from moving or shifting away from position. When using the miter box the user must use one hand to hold the work piece and the miter box while using the other hand to cut. As a result often the work piece will move or the miter box will slide across the table. Attempts to solve this problem have resulted in miter boxes that are expensive to manufacture and complicated to use.